Companion for a Werewolf
by celtic7irish
Summary: HarryRemus. Doesn't take into account anything after book 5, because I refuse to read book 6 until I find out what's going on with Snape. So only information from books 15, with a bit of artistic license, of course.
1. Roommate

**Chapter One: Roommate**

Harry sighed contentedly, leaning back against Hermione, who was leaning back against Ron. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the feeling of slender fingers combing gently through his long, untamed hair. Behind him, Ron shifted slightly, getting more comfortable as he rested against the bark of an old weeping willow by the lake of Hogwarts.

Tilting his face upwards, Harry enjoyed the warmth of the sunlight that poured through the strands of leaves surrounding them and keeping them hidden from the sight of casual passersby. He was glad for the chance to relax, as seventh year final exams had just ended, and they had only to attend the Leaving Feast that would be held for all graduating students.

As Hermione's fingers continued combing through his hair, Harry thought back on the past couple of years. After the fiasco in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry headquarters that had resulted in Sirius Black's death, Harry had withdrawn into himself, pushing everybody away in a bid to keep them from dying to protect him from himself, as his godfather had done.

He managed rather well during the summer at the Dursleys, as he simply had to return his friends' letters unopened. He did, of course, write to an Order member every three days—usually Kingsley Shacklebolt or Nymphadora Tonks—but that was the only contact he kept with the wizarding world, and he didn't have to worry about responses to his letters.

Of course, returning back to Hogwarts had changed all that. To be honest, Harry had been tempted to not return to the school for his sixth year, until he realized that unless he graduated, he wouldn't be declared a fully qualified wizard and would never have his chance to avenge his parents and Sirius, and to atone for his own stupidity, by destroying Voldemort once and for all.

Harry found himself returning to Hogwarts with a newfound determination to learn everything he could. He kept up a cool front in front of his friends, using his desperate need to study as an excuse to avoid them. Of course, they would have none of it, and practically force-fed him their near-constant presence. Hermione began studying with him, not that she really needed an excuse, anyway; and Ron was the one who would come and drag him away from his books to get some food or just to relax before he exhausted himself into unconsciousness. Eventually, he had given up trying to push them away, and they had mended their friendship, which was now stronger than ever before.

Around that time, Death Eater activity picked up, and Harry had been guarded around the clock, forbidden from leaving Hogwarts' grounds, and from going to Hogsmeade. His Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders Map had been confiscated, and Harry chafed at the restrictions placed upon him. People were dying, and he was helpless to stop it.

In a bid to keep him too occupied to go about getting into trouble, Dumbledore had set up a rigorous training schedule within Hogwarts' walls. The Room of Requirement got a great deal of use during the next two years, but they needn't have worried. Harry was through risking the life of his friends by way of his own foolishness. He studied hard, and trained even harder, quickly toning his body to the point where he could run—or fight—for hours without taking a break, learning to take refreshing fifteen minute naps throughout the day so that he was well-rested should a battle ever come his way.

And then, suddenly, inexplicably, the Death Eater activity ceased. The Dark Lord had retreated and gone into hiding, and neither the Ministry nor the Order could locate him. Even Harry's visions, both real and planted, had stopped. This respite had been used to teach Harry Occlumency and Legilimency, courtesy of Professor Snape.

Harry snorted to himself, remembering the long hours of training under Snape's brutal, sarcastic, vicious tutelage. Above him, Hermione murmured a quiet, "Hmm?" and Harry grinned lazily.

"I was just remembering tutoring with Snape, that's all." He felt Hermione nod, and Ron snorted in response, eliciting a small smile from Harry. The training had been rough, bordering on sadistic, but Harry had been so determined to best the git at his own game that he had swiftly improved, to the point where he could at least hold his own. He still couldn't completely throw the Potions Master out of his mind, but at least he could shield his thoughts…mostly. At any rate, it was a marked improvement over the disaster of his fifth year, even if he hadn't made nearly as much progress as Snape had wanted.

"Well, Harry, mate, at least you don't have to see him again after tonight," Ron stated optimistically, but Harry just smirked.

"You forget, Ron, Voldemort's still out there." To their credit, neither of his friends flinched upon hearing him speak the Dark Lord's name. "After I graduate, I'll be joining the Order to continue the fight against him and the Death Eaters. I'll be at Hogwarts for a great deal of that time. I doubt there's a way to avoid the man," he scowled.

He very carefully didn't mention that Snape was also a part of the Order, just in case unfriendly ears were listening nearby. He didn't like the Potions Master by any means, but he respected the man for the risks he took daily as a spy for Dumbledore, and he would never again be irresponsible enough to get Snape killed because he was stupid enough to let something slip.

"Poor Harry. You sure you don't want to take Auror training with me?" Ron teased lightly, already knowing the answer. Harry had no desire to work for the Ministry after all the trouble it had caused him. Ron wanted to be an Auror, though, so Harry encouraged him and was supportive. It just wasn't for Harry, who would have quickly grown impatient with all the bureaucratic hoops he'd have to leap through to accomplish anything. Besides, he knew Ron, and having the taller boy as an ally within the Ministry would likely prove very useful some day—providing, of course, that Harry lived long enough.

While Harry would be working closely with the Order and continuing to train under select tutors, Ron would go through Auror training, after which he would work for the Ministry, but still be a part of the Order, although he would have no direct missions from them. Hermione, on the other hand, would be continuing to a University to take a six-month intensive course to earn a degree in her chosen field of Spell-making and casting, and would then return to Hogwarts to take up a teaching position and become part of the Order's research and development team.

Hermione sighed heavily, resulting in Harry's head lifting up and settling back down with her breath. "It's going to be so long until we can all get together again," she moaned. Harry and Ron both chuckled at her dramatics—all three of them had their Apparition licenses, and they could always Floo to each other if necessary.

But, Harry thought ruefully, his friend did have a point. Their schedules were going to be busy soon, and there was no telling when they'd all have some leisure time together. Still, they had vowed to keep in touch, and would most certainly keep their promises. Harry needed to know they were there while he trained and fought; to know that they were safe and hadn't abandoned him like others had over time.

As if sensing his sudden mood swing, Ron stood up abruptly, dumping both Hermione and Harry to the ground with a yelp. Harry rolled off of his friend, while she glared up at Ron. "What was that for, you prat?" she scowled.

The red-headed wizard just grinned unrepentantly and replied innocently, "What, 'Mione? The Graduating Feast is in two hours. Don't you have to go get ready?" Harry put a fist in his mouth to muffle his chuckle, but got slapped alongside the head anyhow, even as Hermione scolded Ron. The youngest Weasley boy had been referring to their friend's tendency to spend an hour or more preparing for special events, such as dances and feasts.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry murmured softly, wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a tight hug, "at least you don't have to decide what to wear." The implied meaning behind that didn't escape his intelligent friend. With that final comment, Harry pulled away and bolted for the castle, a yelling witch hot on his heels.

Laughing, Harry darted up the stairs, glancing back to see Hermione's surprised expression right before he crashed into something and sprawled backwards on his arse. Blinking up in surprise, Harry realized that he had lost his glasses, as the dark figure standing above him was blurry—and a lot less intimidating than usual.

"Mr. Potter," the words were delivered in a deep, silky baritone that made Harry cringe inwardly, although he didn't show it. "How do you ever expect to defeat the Dark Lord if you can't even watch where you're going? You'll likely trip in battle and impale yourself upon that foolishly bejeweled sword you're so fond of, and save the enemy the trouble. Ten points from Gryffindor," he muttered under his breath, even as he stalked away. Harry shuddered; Snape still frightened him a bit, and probably always would. There was just something so unapproachable about him that made Harry's hackles raise every time they were both in the same room.

As he found his glasses and stood, it suddenly occurred to Harry what had just happened. Blinking owlishly at the Potions Master's retreating back, Harry scowled. "You can't take points…sir," he added, knowing that even though he hadn't raised his voice, the man would still hear him. Benefits of being a spy, he supposed.

Sure enough, Severus Snape paused in the hallway. Without turning around, he added, "Make that twenty for your cheek, Potter," before striding away. Harry's eyes widened slightly as he turned to the hourglasses that showed House Points. Sure enough, twenty gems had been moved from the bottom of the hourglass back to the top, indicating the loss of House Points.

Harry groaned as Hermione and Ron caught up to him, having waited until after the Potions Master left. "I can't believe he can still take points!" he growled under his breath, annoyed. He couldn't really hate the man anymore, not after the shared intimacy of being inside each other's heads, but that didn't mean that he liked the snarky, unjust bastard.

"Don't worry about it, Harry," Hermione comforted, offering him a brief hug. "We're still in the lead, so it doesn't matter." That was true; between Harry's determination, Hermione's natural talents for remembering obscure bits of knowledge, and Ron's silent resignation, Gryffindor had not lost an intolerable amount of points. In fact, for the past two years, the House of the lion had held the record for most points of any House in a given year, which infuriated Snape and his Slytherins to no end, and generated delighted praise from their fellow Gryffindors.

Harry nodded in acknowledgment and visibly relaxed, but he was still fuming. Snape was a rude, sadistic, vitriolic git, and Harry had to work with him all summer as part of his training. Snape would be the one training him to become an animagus, since the process required potions and the man was rather dubious concerning Harry's skills with such dangerous ingredients. Harry didn't imagine either of them would enjoy the process overly much, especially if Snape continued to be such an arse to him.

In a comfortable silence, the three friends made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. Walking in, they greeted Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, who were lounging by the fire. Apparently, Hermione's dorm mates were already upstairs preparing for tonight's celebration, and Neville was aiding Professor Sprout in making flower arrangements to be placed around the Great Hall during dinner and the dance.

Hermione quickly made her excuses and disappeared up the stairs to prepare. Harry and Ron just shared a knowing smirk before settling down with their friends and starting up a game of wizarding chess. After a quick game, in which both Harry and Seamus lost to their respective opponents, they headed upstairs to prepare for the celebrations as well. Family would be arriving an hour before the banquet actually started, so they had to be dressed before then.

Hermione was so excited, as this would be the first time her parents had ever seen Hogwarts. Ron, on the other hand, wasn't so enthusiastic, as his family had come here several times for various Weasley graduations, starting with Bill, and they'd come here again when Ginny graduated next year.

Sighing softly, Harry realized that he didn't have any family coming to share this special night with him. Hermione's parents didn't know him beyond what their daughter had told them about him, and he'd feel uncomfortable intruding on his friend's turn in the limelight. The same went for Ron. The Weasleys regarded him as part of their family, but he had no desire to take any attention from Ron tonight; his friend deserved all the praise he would receive.

"Come on, mate!" Ron's loud voice snapped Harry out of his daze, and the teenaged wizard barely avoided going for his wand. Ron looked on in amusement. "A bit jumpy there, Harry? Don't worry about it. You know Mum'll be glad to have you with us." Harry blinked; did Ron know what he had just been thinking? Was it that obvious?

Ron continued, "I mean, I know you don't have a place yet, and I just figured I'd remind you that Mum says it's all right if you want to come live with us until you've found a place of your own and all."

Harry sighed silently in relief, smiling fondly at his friend; Ron was still as clueless as ever. "I know, Ron, but I need to do this for myself. Besides, Albus has said that he's got a place for me to live, if I'm okay it. I'll have a roommate, but it'll be a member of the 'old crowd', so there's no need to worry."

Ron nodded; he recognized the code for the Order; Harry would have one of Dumbledore's most trusted with him. He grinned. "I still can't believe he lets you call him by his given name, Harry. I mean, you're only seventeen! He's what? A hundred and fifty?"

Harry's eyes lit up mischievously. "One hundred and sixty-seven, actually," he corrected. At Ron's gobsmacked expression, Harry rolled his eyes. "What? I've visited the man more in the past two years than I did my first five, what with all the extra lessons and stuff."

Ron recovered his composure and smiled back at him. "I'm just glad that you two have worked things out now," he admitted. Harry had to agree; he was glad that they had come to an understanding, as well. Albus wouldn't hide things from him that directly concerned him, and in return, Harry wouldn't argue when the older wizard wanted him to do something that he didn't want to. So far, that had included lessons with Snape, being under house arrest on Hogwarts' grounds during the school year, returning to the Dursleys last summer, and now living where Albus told him to live until Voldemort was dead or Albus decided that he was no longer safe. And with Voldemort's disappearance, Harry found himself on the downside of the bargain more often than not, as there was nothing happening that he needed to know about.

"That's great to hear, Harry!" Ron clapped him on the back. "So, who're you going to be living with for the summer?" Suddenly, he paled. "Please tell me it's not Snape. It's not, is it?" he asked, eyes wide in horror at the thought of his best friend at the greasy git's mercy.

Harry chuckled. "No, Ron, it's not Snape. Albus told me that Snape would be staying here. After all, he's under house arrest, too," he grinned, amused despite himself. Severus had been exposed as a spy in the summer before Harry's seventh year. Nobody knew how it had happened except for Snape and Albus—and possibly a select few Order members—and they weren't telling. As such, the Potions Master was as bound to Hogwarts as Harry himself had been for the past two years. Pity that it only made him more irritable and less tolerable than before.

"Well then, who is it?" Ron asked impatiently as they trooped down the stairs into the common room. Hermione was already waiting and raised an eyebrow curiously.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me who this mysterious person is that I'm supposed to live with. He probably thought I'd refuse if he did tell me." Harry made light of it, but the very same question had been bothering him for a while. Who would he be living with? Why didn't Albus want to tell him until the person arrived?

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Harry," Hermione offered as they left the common room and headed for the Great Hall. "I don't think Professor Dumbledore would put you with somebody you hate, or who hates you." Harry nodded in agreement, but couldn't seem to shake the dread that hung around him, although he disguised it well—another useful trick learned from Snape.

Upon entering the Great Hall, the Trio was bombarded with Weasleys. It appeared that they were all there. Harry waited patiently for the warm hug from Molly and the handshakes from the other males, as well as the light teasing from the two twins and the sympathetic smirk from Ginny. He noticed that Hermione had made her way through the Weasleys to another couple that must be her parents, judging from the resemblance. Apparently, the two families had already met.

Harry quickly passed through the introductions before slipping away and finding a quiet corner to sit in until the feast began, which would be followed immediately by a dance led by the Head Girl and Head Boy—Hermione and a Ravenclaw boy that Harry couldn't remember the name of…Matthew or Mathias, something like that.

Sitting in his quiet little corner, Harry watched the various families celebrating with the students, meeting with their children's friends' parents. He sighed wistfully, longing clear in his gaze as he stared out at all the happy families.

"He'd be proud of you, Harry. You've come so far in such a short time, and handled all the burdens that have been placed on your young shoulders." Harry looked up to see Albus Dumbledore standing beside him, watching the milling crowd serenely.

Harry smiled sadly. "You really think so?" he asked, hating himself for the note of hope that had crept into his voice.

Albus nodded, offering him a lemon drop, which Harry accepted gratefully. "I know he would have, Harry. And, wherever they are, Sirius, Lily, and James are all proudly watching the man you have become. Your roommate will be here soon. I rather think you two will get along just fine," he murmured. With that, Albus meandered out into the crowd of people, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

Harry contemplated who his new roommate would be while he waited. He hoped that it wasn't Tonks; as much fun as the metamorphmagus could be, he doubted he's survive her clumsiness for however long it took for Voldemort to be defeated once and for all. Shacklebolt wouldn't be too bad, he supposed. The man seemed friendly enough.

About fifteen minutes later, Harry's contemplation was interrupted as he sensed somebody approaching him from the side. The person's magical signature seemed familiar—a bit wild and untamed, but at the same time calm, like a still pool of water. A bit of an oxymoron in itself, Harry thought mildly, trying to place it. The person wasn't in his view yet, so he couldn't find out that way.

"Harry?" The voice sounded very familiar, and Harry's eyes widened as he whirled around and stared directly into the concerned amber eyes of Remus Lupin.

**Author's Note: A lot happened in this chapter, but it will start to slow down a little bit soon…I think…I hope. We'll see what happens. As of right now, I have no idea how long this story's going to be, so please hang in there. Thanks!**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note: **Yes, I made up the Ravenclaw's name. I don't remember any male Ravenclaws except for Terry Boot, so please excuse the made-up character. He's only there for one dance, and then **poof** he's out of here!

**Previous Chapter:**

_About fifteen minutes later, Harry's contemplation was interrupted as he sensed somebody approaching him from the side. The person's magical signature seemed familiar—a bit wild and untamed, but at the same time calm, like a still pool of water. A bit of an oxymoron in itself, Harry thought mildly, trying to place it. The person wasn't in his view yet, so he couldn't find out that way._

"_Harry?" The voice sounded very familiar, and Harry's eyes widened as he whirled around and stared directly into the concerned amber eyes of Remus Lupin._

**Chapter Two: Home Sweet Home**

Harry froze, staring at the last remaining Marauder, the last link he had to his parents…and to Sirius. Greedily, he took in the werewolf's pale, slender form, assuring himself that Remus Lupin was indeed alive and well. Or at least, as well as a werewolf could be only two days after the full moon.

"Professor Lupin?" he asked softly, afraid that speaking the man's name might break the trance they were both caught in and send one or both of them fleeing from the memories that had been awoken with their close proximity to each other.

The werewolf smiled tiredly. "It's Remus, Harry. I'm no longer your professor." Harry just nodded silently, still staring intently at the demure wizard in front of him. "You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you," Remus added uncomfortably, reminding them both that they hadn't seen each other since the end of Harry's fifth year, when Remus had come along and threatened the Dursleys.

"You look healthier," Harry noted, a part of him relieved that while the man was still pale, he wasn't sickly looking anymore. "I take it that Snape's new alterations to the Wolfsbane have helped?"

"Professor Snape," Remus corrected automatically. They stared at each other for a few heartbeats before Harry couldn't contain himself anymore and started giggling. Remus chuckled right along with him, and the tension that had enveloped them was broken.

Harry stood and wrapped Remus in a hug. "I'm glad to see you, Moony," he smiled. "It's been so long, and I've missed you." Remus assured Harry that he had missed him too, and had wanted to come see him several times, but Professor Dumbledore had kept him on several long missions that took up all his time and energy, so that when he had a small break, all he wanted to do was sleep.

"I take it that you'll be my new roommate?" Harry asked softly. At Remus' nod, he grinned widely. "I can't believe it! I wonder why Albus didn't tell me sooner?" Remus shot him a reprimanding look, and Harry smirked. "Don't worry about it, Pro--Remus," he corrected himself. "Albus gave me permission to use his first name in private company."

At that moment, the old coot decided to make his presence known. Judging by the twinkle in his eye, he was thrilled to see the two getting along so well. In truth, he had expected the blame to fly, although Harry would likely be the one to suffer the most for it.

"Ah, Harry, I see you've found your new roommate. I trust that you agree to this arrangement?" Harry rolled his eyes at Albus' playacting—he really didn't have a choice either way, and he knew it—but nodded nonetheless. The Headmaster clapped his hands together. "Good, good. In that case, I'll let you two get to know each other a little better while I mingle. The graduation and banquet start in half an hour."

With those parting words, Albus wandered off again, talking to students and parents every once in a while, his eccentric robes glittering oddly now and then when the lights caught the tiny flying snitches at a good angle. Harry and Remus just watched him in amusement.

Harry shook his head, laughing, "Don't get me wrong, I love that old man, but he's completely cracked." Remus obviously agreed with him, since his reprimanding glance was only half-hearted at best.

The two men shared a comfortable silence for the next half hour, knowing that they would have time after the celebration to discuss the serious stuff. For now, they'd just enjoy their time together, knowing that even if everybody else was gone, they still had each other.

As Dumbledore moved up towards the podium, the room fell silent, the students finding their seats. The tables had been rearranged so that they formed two rows. The former Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables had been combined for the students to sit at, sitting in alphabetical order rather than by House. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables were for the proud parents to sit at.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! Tonight, as I'm sure you all know, is a very special night indeed. A milestone for these students. This very moment, those young wizards and witches you see before you have completed seven years of schooling and become fully qualified members of the wizarding community. As we move forward this evening, please remember the years you have spent here, and the lessons learned during that time. As we walk into the future, let us walk with our heads held high, with pride in our accomplishments and determination in our gait."

Dumbledore's opening speech continued along these lines for a few more minutes, until he wrapped it up, imparting one last grain of wisdom. "No matter what we choose to do in the future, let us do it knowing that we believe fully in what we stand for."

The clapping was thunderous, and the Headmaster bowed before moving a few steps to his left so that the four Heads of House could come up beside him. One by one, the students' names were called, as they stood and moved onto the raised platform to receive their diplomas, awards, and any extra honors that may have been bestowed upon them.

Gryffindor Quidditch players got an additional trophy for holding the Quidditch Cup for all seven years. Hermione won an award for highest grades in her class, and Ron won a trophy for 'Services to the School'. Of course, those services mostly involved keeping Harry Potter sane and alive, but nobody was stupid enough to actually point that out.

When Harry Potter's name was called, the room fell silent. The teenager glided smoothly up the steps and onto the podium, remaining composed and confident as he accepted his diploma from the Headmaster, as well as a certificate from his Head of House for being the third highest in his class, which surprised everybody except for Harry and his friends. After all, in his sixth and seventh years, Harry's scores had rivaled Hermione's, and his grades hadn't been poor before that, although you'd never know if you talked to Snape. Harry was just grateful to not be receiving an award for being the Boy-Who-Lived. That would've just ruined his whole evening.

After the awards had been given, food appeared on the tables, and the students and parents were left to mingle as they ate. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws moved over to the parents' table, while the parents of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs moved over towards the student table. As Remus sat beside Harry, the emerald-eyed teen winked at his two best friends, who relaxed and grinned back at him.

At Remus' curious stare, Harry explained. "They didn't know that we had already spoken before now, and weren't sure how we'd react to each other. I was just letting them know that everything's all right." Remus nodded and smiled warmly at him. Harry searched his face intently for any remaining signs of anger or blame, but could find only pride and sincerity. He relaxed and turned to his food, satisfied that Remus didn't blame him for Sirius' death, and that he truly cared for Harry, even if they hadn't spoken in years.

Harry relaxed for the rest of the meal, chatting with his classmates and with Remus, although they both avoided talking about where they'd be living, or mentioning anything that could be linked back to the Order. Remus' story was that Dumbledore had sent him a letter informing him of Harry's graduation, and since he was close to Hogwarts anyhow, he decided to drop by and say hello. After all, Harry needed some family with him during this special occasion, even if that family happened to be a werewolf.

Near the end of dinner, Harry was talking to Remus about the NEWTs he had just finished taking when he noticed the Weasley twins slip something into the man's drink. Fred and George caught him looking and winked, and Harry held back a grin. He didn't recognize the small pill that had been dropped into the drink where it disintegrated, but that didn't matter. The twins might be pranksters, but they weren't cruel. They wouldn't do anything that would hurt Remus.

A few moments later, Remus sipped the tainted pumpkin juice, and the three young wizards watched with bated breath to see what would happen. The tawny-haired wizard noticed them watching a few seconds too late, and his eyes widened as he seemed to disappear.

Harry, used to this sort of thing from the Weasley twins, glanced down, grinning. Then he blinked and looked again. His face broke out into a bright smile as he reached down and picked up the small bundle of fur. "How long does this last?" he asked Fred delightedly, cuddling the wolf pup to his chest.

"We aren't sure," Fred replied. George nodded his head in agreement, and Harry chuckled. Since the twins weren't worried—they looked rather smug, truth be told—Harry figured that the product had done what it was supposed to, and now it was just up to the timing. Of course, since it was apparently their first trial with the newest prank, it probably wouldn't wear off for a while yet.

By now, of course, the other students had noticed the small cuddly wolf cub cradled protectively against Harry's chest. Squeals promptly rose up from the girls, and laughter from the boys, as they reached for the trembling pup. In response, Harry held him even tighter and shook his head. "It's one of the twins' newest pranks. I'm not letting you have him, not knowing when he'll return to normal."

After that, the grasping hands died down, but Harry was still getting jealous glares. Chuckling, he loosened his grip minutely on the small pup, holding him firmly under his front paws and lifting him so that they were eye to eye. "Hey there, Moony. I must admit, you're rather adorable like this, you know." It was true; the tiny wolf cub sported a shiny sable coat that rubbed like velvet along Harry's skin. It was a rather pleasant feeling, overall.

The wolf growled at him, but Harry just smiled warmly and brought him closer in a hug. "I rather think I like you like this. Besides, you should be thanking me, Moony. After all, how embarrassing would it be for you, a former professor, to revert back to human while sitting on one of the girls' lap?"

The miniature Moony whimpered lightly at this and tucked his tiny head firmly under Harry's chin, snuggling close to him. Moony yawned, flashing tiny little teeth, before closing his eyes and settling down. Coos of adoration swept the table as the other students watched the pup's actions and noticed how protective Harry was of his little charge.

Glancing up at the Head Table, Harry caught Albus' twinkling gaze. The old mage nodded to him in acknowledgment and rose to his feet. "Now that we have all filled our tummies," he started, and Harry stifled at laugh at the childish term, "let us dance and enjoy ourselves. Miss Granger? Mister Clingamer? If you would be so kind as to lead us," he gestured for them to move forward.

Harry gave Hermione an encouraging wink and thumbs-up as she walked past. Ron just grinned at her, his eyes sparkling. It wasn't often that one got to see an embarrassed Hermione.

Harry and Ron watched in contentment as Hermione moved gracefully with M-whatshisname around the dance floor. Harry glanced down at the small wolf cub that had settled in his lap, his head tucked under tiny paws and dozing contentedly. Knowing the twins and their test products, this would likely last well into the night. Hopefully, Dumbledore would get them where they were supposed to be before the night ended, as Remus likely wouldn't be able to.

As Hermione's dance with the Head Boy ended, the music started up again. This time, Ron got up and took Hermione's hand, leading her back onto the dance floor. He had finally grown into his body, and after some casual dance lessons from Harry, who was about as tall and slender as Hermione, he moved smoothly across the floor.

Harry was content to watch the happy couples dancing, sometimes slowly together, and sometimes doing fast-paced twirling and writhing when the beat picked up. Holding onto Moony, Harry glanced to his right as the Headmaster approached. "Albus," he greeted cordially, and the older man smiled down at him.

"I see the Weasley twins have provided you with an adorable companion for the night," he murmured, reaching down to scratch behind Moony's ears, which caused the wolf to whuff in contentment and nuzzle into the aged hand. "Adorable, indeed," was his verdict. Standing, he looked at Harry. "I know it's a bit early, but perhaps you'd like to leave now, my boy?" he offered, and Harry smiled gratefully. He knew that if he waited until tomorrow, the newspapers would be all over him. Besides, he had already said his good-byes to those who were important to him, since he hadn't known exactly when he was to leave.

Standing, Harry followed the Headmaster to his office. Turning to the right, Albus moved through a door that hadn't been there moments earlier. Following him through it, Harry found himself in front of a large fireplace—Albus' private floo.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world, Harry. I expect that I'll see you soon, as I'll be dropping by for a visit. And, of course, you'll be here at Hogwarts quite a bit over the next few months." Harry just nodded silently, allowing the older wizard to hug him tightly, the wolf cub safe in his arms.

Stepping back, Albus gestured for Harry to take the floo powder. Glancing into the opaque jar, the teenaged wizard laughed—the powder was a brilliant purple, with sparkles of gold shimmering throughout, moving occasionally to look like shooting stars. Trust Albus to have eccentric floo powder.

Still grinning, Harry thanked his mentor one last time before following his instructions and throwing a pinch of powder into the flames, which turned into a brilliant riot of colors that nearly blinded him. "Flame Grove!" he called out, and then disappeared in a prism burst of fire.

Tumbling out of the fireplace at his destination, Harry held the wolf cub protectively cuddled against his chest before glancing around cautiously. Moony let out a small yip and wagged his tail—which in turn caused his entire body to wriggle—indicating that they had indeed arrived where they were supposed to.

"Hmmm….I wonder why it's called Flame Grove?" Harry mused, staring out the window of the cottage to take in his surroundings. Moony barked at him again, and Harry smiled down at him. "Yes, well, I suppose you probably know, don't you? You can explain it to me after you've turned back. For now, though, let's get ready for bed, shall we? I'm exhausted."

Quickly, he took a tour of the small cottage, noting the location of the bathroom, the master bedroom, guest room, kitchen, and the sitting room. Wandering back to his room, Harry stretched languidly, deciding to keep Moony with him tonight. The man could always leave after he had reverted back to human form.

Deciding to forgo a shower tonight, Harry used a thorough cleaning charm that would last until morning. Stripping out of his graduation outfit, Harry slipped under the covers in only his boxers, the young wolf cub tucked tightly against his chest. "Sorry, Moony," he whispered. "I know this might be a bit embarrassing for you, but I'm afraid that you'll get lost in that big bed of yours. Please, feel free to leave once the prank wears off."

Moony licked his face in acquiescence and Harry smiled, stroking softly along the wolf's pelt and eliciting a near-purr in response. "G'night, Moony," he murmured sleepily, drifting off, the wolf cub burrowing tighter into his chest.


End file.
